divinus_iifandomcom-20200216-history
Death's Shards
The Death's Shards are a collection of artefacts created by Vestec from the corpse of Reathos.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/3786144 - Death of Reathos, and creation of Death's Shards Legend has it that anyone who gathered all the pieces of Death and brought them to the forbidden door to the Wraith Stone in the World Mountain would have an undying army at their beck and call.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4148051 - Vestec buffs the beings around the wraith stone and spreads the legend. Artefacts Reaper's Scythe While it lacks a truly definitive shape, this unassuming but terrifying artefact often takes the shape of a simple black ring. However, when used properly, the weapon morphs itself into whatever shape the user is most familiar with - be it dagger, scimitar, or firearm. In truth this alone would be cause for concern, but upon slaying an enemy, the Scythe tears asunder the link between mortal coil and immortal soul, storing this fundamental energy as little more than a power source for its user - granting terrifying magical power to its user, even to one normally without magic of their own. Its possibilities are limited only in scope of its stored energy and the creativity of its abuser. Currently in the possession of Helvana.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4265139 - Helvana finds Death's Scythe. Death's Touch A small green gem, about the size of a quarter, that seems to pulse with a palpable aura of poison. It can be held safely, however once the wielder presses it against an item or object (sword, hand, teeth, mouth, etc) that object immediately becomes the most poisonous object in the known universe. A simple touch is enough to slay all but those blessed with Divine blood or protection. Location currently unknown. Death's Crown A crown of bleached white bone. It's band is the upper half of a human skull. The front teeth balancing on the wearer's forehead, while the eyes seem to stare above the users like bottomless abysses. Skeletal fingers grasp at the sky, projecting from the top of the band. Allows the wielder to control the dead, undead, and spirits. Allowing them to be resurrected, talked to, and commanded. First found by Belruarc, but then given to Thulemiz the necromancer.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/3930535 - Belruarc finds Death's Crown, then trades it to Thulemiz Death's Skull A grinning skull, hung by a simple chain, with eyes that glow with a burning white flame. Screams of a distant death seem to echo at whoever stares at it. It's the skull of death himself, ripped from his shoulders by Vestec. The shattered remnants of his conscience lays within it, whispering of the secrets of life and death to whoever claims to own it. Whenever it chooses a new master, the skull turns to a small earring, impaling itself in the cartilage of the wearer's ear. Currently in the possession of Grekogork the ogre shaman.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4618031 - Grekogork uses Death's Skull. Death's Sight By all appearances a simple strip of black cloth, utterly unremarkable aside from its seeming indestructibility. However, should one tie the material around their eyes their vision will change - no more will they be limited to the visions of the mortal world, but they can glean the ways of the spirits, see the ghosts of the dead all around them, and call shades from the ether to commune with souls long past. Surprisingly, though this does not limit vision in the slightest, a user can become... reliant on the Sight, dependent on it to continue to truly see this world and that of those incorporeal. Currently in the possession of Lambda the Pronobii leader.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4380362 - Pronobii resurrected. Lambda finds Death's Sight. Death's Hand A strange tarot deck. It seems well used but in perfect condition nonetheless. The usual pictures in a deck have been replaced with far more macabre imagery, all seeming to weave together into a tapestry of demise and foreboding, telling dark tales of one's inevitable demise, perhaps plucking and snipping the very strings of fate itself, twisting reality to bring its predictions to their unsettling conclusion. Often, when dealing with individuals of high power and potential the deck will become confused, 'Blinded by Fate.' Currently in the possession of Jericho, a human sorcerer/occultist in Amestria.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4599418 - Jericho the sorcerer is introduced. Death's Song An innocuous seeming flute carved from the wood of a willow, inlaid with silver in a dazzling series of pictograms and imagery. A raven, bleak and harsh, seems to draw the eye near the end of the flute, the focus of the artwork all over. Those who hear the flute's tune will find themselves passing away with the notes, souls wisping away on the wind with the lethal song as their life force is drained away. Termite claims Zotash'e the Vetruvian shaman has it,https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4603832 - Termite's list of people who have Death's Shards. but these claims have little canonical backing.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4250737 - Zotash'e has a flute, but nothing special is mentioned about said flute. Reaper's Lantern A lantern made of stone, set on a black chain, glowing with an icy blue fire. It seems to radiate cold, leeching away warmth and the feeling of safety. It's a shard of Reathos' soul storing stone, and it acts as such, capturing the souls of those who die around it. (generally used together with the scythe) and allows the souls to be used as a magic supply. This can grant non-magic wielders magic. It's limited only by the user's creativity and energy of store. In a pinch, it can be used as it's own weapon, the chain extending to unbelievable lengths and a chorus of wails being heard as it flies through the air. Location currently unknown. Death's Shroud A large billowing cloak, seen only on the edge of vision, that seems to cling to the wearer. Whenever the hood is drawn up, the wearer slips from the realm of the living and into the realm of the dead and the spirits. They are like a spirit invisible to the naked eye, undetectable (Level 4 Divine Concealment) by mortal means, and intangible/incorporeal. Location currently unknown. References Category:Artefact